von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise von Madrid nach Bayonne
Rückreise von Madrid nach Bayonne mit der Armee. Vom 30. Juli bis zum 17. August 1808. Ein Brief. Meine Abreise von Madrid kam mir selbst so unerwartet, als Ihnen. Welche schöne Plane hatte ich auf die übrigen Provinzen Spaniens und auf Portugal entworfen! In der Hauptstadt war alles ruhig. Die Gerüchte, welche von beiden Partheien im Umlauf gesetzt wurden, nahm man mit Gleichgültigkeit auf, da man ihre Unsicherheit seit mehreren Monaten erprobt hatte. Der König selbst war vor wenigen Tagen angekommen, und seine Proklamation mit aller möglichen Feierlichkeit geschehen. Man hatte sogar Stiergefechte gehalten -- wer hätte an eine so unerwartete Katastrophe denken sollen? Ich hatte mich Freitags Morgends (den 29. Juli) ganz ruhig an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, als eine französische Dame von meiner Bekanntschaft zu mir hereintrat. Ihr Besuch war mir höchst unerwartet, aber ihre Erklärung, daß die gekommen, mir zu sagen, der König und die ganze französische Armee werden sich vor heut Abend nach Burgos zurückziehen, überraschte mich noch mehr. Freilich waren mir die kühnen Hoffnungen der Spanier nicht unbekannt gewesen. Einer meiner Madrider Freunde hatte mir sogar das lezte Bulletin, welches die Unzufriedenen von den Erfolgen der andalusischen Insurgenten erhalten, mitgetheilt. Ich will es Ihnen hersagen, weil die Ereignisse dieser Tage Einiges zu bestätigen scheinen, und um Ihnen einen Beweis meines Vertrauens auf die französischen Waffen zu geben, das auch durch diese Nachrichten nicht wankend gemacht worden war. Aus dem Schlachtfeld von Bailen *), den 25. Juli 1808. :"6000 Mann sind geblieben, 2000 gefangen, 2000 zerstreut. Vierzehn Generale, mit Einschluß von Düpont, gefangen. Der Verwundeten eine große Menge, deren Anzahl man noch nicht weiß. Wir haben ihnen 3000 Pferde, 1500 Equipagewagen, 100 Kanonen und Munitionswagen genommen." :"Auf unsrer Seite sind 500 Todte und 1500 Verwundete. Einige französische Divisionen, die in der Gegend von Andujaz lagen, haben die Waffen gestreckt. Bei denen von Despenna perros ist dasselbe geschehen. Andere sind zerstreut, und die jungen Bursche aus den Dörfern bringen viele, die sich nicht getödtet, gefangen ein. Vorgestern den 23. Juli führten fünf solcher jungen Leute 80 französische Gefangene nach Ciudad real. Gestern wurden 33, und heute 25 in Almagro eingebracht. Vor einigen Tagen wurden bei Villarta von 50 der unsrigen 135 Feinde getödtet, deren Verlust mit den Gefangenen auf 800 stieg. Bei Sta Cruz wurde ein Hauptmann genommen, welcher zween Koffres, die mit heiligen Gefäßen, Geld und Rechnungsbüchern angefüllt waren, bei sich hatte, und getödtet wurde, weil er sich nicht ergeben wollte. In der Mancha ist man beschäftigt, ein Korps von 20,000 Mann zu organisiren." : *) Dieser und die übrigen genannten Orte liegen alle in den beiden Königreichen Jaen und Mancha. Alles dieses hatte nicht den geringsten Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Nun ich aber die Vorbereitungen zur Abreise des Königs und den Marsch der Truppen mit eigenen Augen sah, konnt' ich an der schnellen Wendung der Dinge nicht mehr zweifeln. Ich konnte mich unmöglich den Strömen einer nach Aufruhr, Plünderung und Mord schmachtenden Menge aussetzen. Mehrere meiner spanischen Bekannten versicherten mir zwar, daß ich, als Deutscher, mit Sicherheit bleiben könnte, und boten mir sogar für den Fall, daß ich kein Geld aus dem Ausland beziehen könnte, ihre Kassen an. Ich erzählte Ihnen dieses mit innigstem Wohlgefallen, wenn ich gleich keinen Gebrauch davon machen konnte und durfte, und werde das schöne Gefühl nie vergessen, in Stunden allgemeiner Spannung und Sorge Freunde erprobt zu haben, die mir blos auf mein ehrliches Gesicht hin gut geworden. Wirklich waren die Insurgenten den französischen Waffen auf allen Seiten überlegen gewesen. eine große Armee derselben näherte sich, nachdem Düpont's Korps geschlagen worden war, aus Andalusien, und der Mancha über Toledo der Hauptstadt. Eine andre befand sich in nordwestlicher Richtung von derselben, gegen das Armeekorps des Marschalls Bessières, unter unter dem General Gregorio de Cuesta, mit großer Truppenüberlegenheit, aber bis jezt unbedeutenden Vortheilen fechtend. General Navarro und Castannos waren mit großen Insurgentenhaufen durch Arragonien verbreitet, und konnten sich jeden Augenblick gegen Madrid wenden. Marschall Moncey war von seinem ruhmvollen Zug nach Valencia seit mehreren Tagen zurückgekehrt, und Don Ventura de Caro ihm auf dem Fuße nachgefolgt. Von allen Seiten war daher die Hauptstadt, welche keine feste Posten erlaubte, und in den feindseligen Gesinnungen ihrer Bewohner doppelte Gefahren zeigte, bedroht. Die ungeheure Menschenüberlegenheit der Insurgenten, und die allgemeingefährliche Stimmung der Kastilier machten die Unterhaltung der Kommunikation mit Alt- Kastilien, woher alle Vorräthe gezogen werden mußten, beinah unmöglich. Man sah sich unvermeidlich zum Rückzuge gezwungen. Ich mußte also auch fort. Aber wie wegkommen? Das war die große Frage. Jedes Fuhrwerk war bereits zu ungeheuren Preißen von den Granden von Spanien, welche die französische Parthie ergriffen hatten, und den neuen Ministern in Beschlag genommen. alle, schon seit vierzig und noch mehrere Jahre in Madrid angesessenen Franzosen zogen gleichfalls fort, weil sie mit allem Recht das Schlimmste fürchten mußten. Meine Lage war sehr kritisch. Es blieb mir nichts übrig, als ein Pferd zu kaufen. Aber so viele andre waren bereits auf den nämlichen Ausweg verfallen. Kein Banquier zahlte mehr. Es kam also darauf an, eines zu finden, das den Kräften meiner Börse angemessen war. So glücklich war ich indeß, wenn ich gleich immer noch die Noth des Augenblicks theuer bezahlen mußte. Ich fand ein Pferd, welches die Reise auszuhalten versprach, ob es gleich so mager war, als ob es die Reise, die ihm bevorstand, bereits einigemale hintereinander in der Hälfte der nöthigen Zeit gemacht hätte. Ich hoffte das Beste, weil mir in diesem Augenblicke nicht anders übrig blieb, kaufte Sattel und Zeug, und suchte mein Gepäcke auf verschiedene Wagen unterzubringen, was mir nur nach vieler Mühe, und nicht ganz gelungen ist, indem ich eine Koffre mit Büchern zurücklassen mußte. So war nun wenigstens das Nöthigste geschehen, aber die Aussicht auf die nächsten Tage darum nicht angenehmer geworden. Ich werde es nie vergessen, wie ich beim Einpacken einige Zahnstocher auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen sah, und einen Augenblick lächelnd anstand, ob ich sie mitnehmen sollte? Wenn man nichts zu essen hat, bedarf man wohl keinen Zahnstocher, und ich mußte nur zu sehr fürchten, daß dies mein Fall werden würde. Wie gut ich ihrer entbehren konnte, wird Ihnen mein weiterer Bericht beweisen, welcher nichts, als eine Reihe von Mühseligkeiten enthält, an deren keine ich bis dahin gewohnt worden war. Ich wollte mit den Lastwagen des Armeeschatzes abgehen, und wartete daher; bis diese gepackt waren. Von Stund zu Stunde zog sich dieses hinaus. Die ganze Nacht vom Freitag auf den Sonnabend verwachte ich auf meinem Balkon, um auf das erste Zeichen zum Abmarsch bereit zu seyn. Es wurde Morgen, nun, hieß es, geht es fort, und ich ließ meine Sachen nach dem buen Retiro bringen, wo sich die ganze Colonne versammelte. Ich nahm Abschied von meiner Hausfrau, und folgte dahin in der Meinung, daß ich mich nur aufzusetzen brauchte. Noch war immer nicht alles gepackt. Ich sah, daß es noch Stunden lang anstehen konnte, und kehrte wieder nach meiner Wohnung zurück. Meine Hausfrau war ausgegangen und das Haus geschlossen. Ich wartete, ging, kam wieder -- aber ich war ohne Wohnung, und den ganzen heißen Tag über auf die Straße gesetzt. In allen Gasthöfen herrschte die größte Verwirrung; nur spät gelang es mir, in einer elenden Schenke einige Gläser Weins, und ein paar schlechte gesalzene Fische zu finden, welche mein letztes Mittagsmal in Madrid ausmachten. Gegen Abend schien die Colonne endlich ihrem Abmarsch nahe, und ich setzte mich auf mein Pferd, um mich an sie anzuschließen. Noch hatte ich es nicht bestiegen, und machte daher jetzt zum erstenmal die Erfahrung, daß es alle Unarten eines auf keine Weise zugerittenen Pferdes hatte. Wo es an einer Straße vorbei kam, wollte es hinein; an keinem Stalle gieng es vorüber: gab ich ihm die Sporen, so schlug es den wildesten Lauf an, zog ich die Zügel, so bäumte es sich so kühn in die Höhe, daß ich mit ihm umzuschlagen fürchten mußte. So viel Selbstständigkeit hatte ich ihm nach seinem Äußern nicht zugetraut. Es blieb mir kein Mittel übrig, als es so viel, wie möglich, noch vor der Avantgarde aus der Stadt zu bringen, und es da erst vorher ein bischen zurecht zu reiten. Das gelang mir, indem es nicht Kräfte genug zu langem Widerstand hatte; und als sich der große Zug mir näherte, war es bereits dermaßen im gehorsam, daß es ihm nur selten mehr einfiel, seiner eigenen Laune zu folgen. So sehen Sie mich denn zu Roß, mein Freund, und ich habe gar nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sich an Don Quixote erinnern. Mein Klepper berechtigt Sie wenigstens völlig zu dieser Vergleichung, und ich zweifle, ob Rozinante oder seine Geschwister im Tristram Shandy, sich besser zur Transportirung eines Ritters von der traurigen Gestalt geschickt hätten, als mein Thier, dem ich überdieß keinen Namen gegeben habe, um Ihnen die Freiheit zu lassen, ihm einen nach Ihrem Gefallen zu geben. Helm und Lanze hab' ich nicht; selbst hängt mir nicht einmal ein Schlachtschwerdt an der Seite. Eine leichte Reitpeitsche ist meine ganze Waffe, ein Stück Käs mein ganzer Vorrath; der Romancero der Cid und ein großer Mantel mein einziges Gepäcke, und wenn mir der Himmel nicht sehr guten Muth gegeben hätte, so wär' ich warlich recht traurig meinen Weg geritten. Mir kam die Scene neu und romantisch vor. Ich gefiel mir sogar einige Stunden in dieser Rolle, und vermeinte, daß sich der Geist bei solchem freien Leben besser befinden müßte. Wenigstens war mein Gemüth jedem schönen Eindruck ungewöhnlich offen, erfreute mich die ruhige Thätigkeit der Erndteleute unter dem Gewühl der Soldaten, und die Nothwendigkeit der Friedensgeschäfte mitten unter den Sturme des Krieges. Nicht leicht habe ich die Sonne herrlicher herrlicher untergehn sehen, als an diesem Abend. Die Berge lagen in zauberischem Purpur, und nachdem die Sonne schon lange hinunter gesunken, glänzte die Atmosphäre noch in violettem Schimmer. Die Gebirge standen bereits in ernster Dunkelheit; einige Sternchen flimmerten, und der Mond wartete nur, bis die Nacht völlig hereingebrochen, um sein schönes Licht auf die stille Natur und die wimmelnden Menschenhaufen zu werfen. Endlich war der Abend völlig herabgesunken, und es beleuchtete das freundliche Nachtgestirn die vielen Wanderer. Es herrschte große Stille in dem langen Zuge. Die Soldaten nahmen das als ein gewöhnliches Geschäft, und zogen zerstreut von einander ihre Straße. Die Übrigen hatten viel Theures, viel Hoffnungen, Kostbarkeiten und Bequemlichkeiten zurückgelassen. Mancher, der das nicht gewohnt gewesen, sind zu Fuße aufmachen müssen. Viele blickten bange in eine dunkle Zukunft. Unter den Nichtmilitairs durft' ich wohl der ruhigste seyn. Auch ich schied von Planen, die ich mit Liebe entworfen hatte. Unangenehm nahte sich mir oft dieser Gedanke; allein was die Zerstreuung der Reise nicht wirke, vollendete die Mühe für die Erhaltung meiner Existenz, und der Gedanke, bald in dem glücklichen Frankreich zu seyn, erhellte, wie ein schöner Strahl, manchmal die trübe Stimmung, welche mich auf Augenblicke anwandelte. Noch war die Colonne nicht zu stark, waren die Kräfte von Menschen und Thieren frisch, und die Vorräthe, welche mancher mitgenommen zu neu, als daß sich das ganze jämmerliche Schaubild auf einmal entwickelt hätte. Aber doch schon beim ersten Nachtlager sah ich Gegenstände des Mitleids genug. Ich war mit einem Offizier vorangeritten, und hatte das Dorf, wo wir einige Stunden ausruhen sollten, lange vor den übrigen erreicht. Es lag voll Truppen, und alle unsere Mühe, in einem Wirthshaus unterzukommen, war völlig vergebens. Da standen wir denn nach Mitternacht auf dem Platze des Dorfes, und warteten, bis die Kolonne ankam, um mit dem ganzen Troße Obdach zu finden, oder unter freiem Himmel unsere Ruhestelle zu nehmen. Unsre Pferde lagerten sich müde vor uns auf die Erde, und wir setzten uns auf die Bank eines Hauses, wo sogenannte Limonade, d. h. Wasser mit Honig versüßt, verkauft wurde. Neben uns weinte ein armer blinden Soldat, der seinen Führer verlohren, seufzen Kranke, die sich bis hierher geschleppt hatten, Weiber, die ihre Männer, Kinder, die ihre Mütter nicht mehr fanden -- o mein Freund, wir haben den Krieg lange in der Nähe gesehen; aber man muß dem Rückzug einer Armee durch ein friedliches Land folgen, um sein ganzes Elend zu überblicken. Dieses erbärmliche Gemisch von schlechtem Wasser und Honig war unsre einzige Erquickung. Brod und Wein fanden wir nicht. Überall waren die Häuser verschlossen, oder wurden wir mir rauhen Worten von der Thüre gewiesen. In solchen Lagen fühlt man es, daß Gesundheit das höchste Glück ist, und als ich mich später einmal vom Fieber ergriffen wähnte, glaubte ich in einen Abgrund zu schauen, aus welchem keine Rettung mehr ist. Endlich kam der Zug an, und nahm seine Stellung auf dem freien Felde. Unter dem Troße der Armeetransportwagen hatte ich glücklicher Weise einen braven Mann gefunden, der unser Landsmann ist. Ihm gab ich mein Pferd, unter seinen Wagen hüllte ich mich in meinen Mantel, um zu schlafen, von seinem Commißbrod aß ich, von seinem Wein trank ich. Ohne ihn hätte ich mich diese Nacht hungrig schlafen legen müssen, und ohne ihn würde es mir mehreremale später noch schlimmer gegangen seyn, da ich weder für mich, noch mein armes Thier Nahrung fand. Aber so schön ist die Verwicklung menschlicher Dinge, daß auch unter der größten Verwirrung selten Hülfe ausbleibt, wenn man nur den Muth nicht sinken, und es an Thätigkeit nicht fehlen läßt, sie aufzusuchen. Geld, mit welchem man in Zeiten der Ruhe und des Überflußes das Seltenste kauft, ist in Tagen des allgemeinen Bedürfnisses und Mangels nicht mehr, als todtes Metall, das seinen Besitzer undankbar verläßt. Oft ist es mir geschehen, daß ich einen Piaster für ein Brod, und eine Bouteille Wein bot, ohne sie erhalten zu können. Die Spanier waren so uneigennützig geworden, daß man durch Geld nicht mehr mit ihnen machen konnte, und mit einer Art von Schadenfreude blickten sie oft die unglücklichen Wanderer an. Auch waren wirklich alle Vorräthe durch die starken Truppenmärsche erschöpft, und es liegt überhaupt gar nichts im Karakter südlicher Nationen, und am allerwenigsten der trägen, aber mäßigen Kastilianer, Mundvorräthe aufzuhäufen. beinah überall hatte sich die Großzahl der Bevölkerung aus übertriebener Furcht geflüchtet, und befand sich selten mehr in einem Hause, als für einige Tage kümmerlicher Existenz höchst nöthig war. Ich will sie nicht durch alle erbärmlichen Nachtquartire durchführen, welche ich bis Burgos immer unter freiem Himmel nehmen mußte. Wenn ich ihnen sage, daß ich mehrere Tage nichts als Commißbrodkrusten gegessen, und Wasser getrunken habe, so habe sie schon eine Idee von der Reise Ihres Freundes. Fand er hier und da eines Trunk Weins, oder ein Stück Käse, so waren das gute Tage, und im Ganzen war er schon höchlichst zufrieden, wenn nur sein Pferd gesättigt wurde. Die Thiere trafen es aber überall glücklicher, als die Menschen. Es war gerade Erdnte Zeit, und nach südlicher Sitte hatte man die Garben, auf den freien Orten von den Dörfern aufgeschichtet, wo sich die Tennen befanden. Die Noth war allgemein, der Haß groß, und die Nothwendigkeit der Selbsterhaltung die erste. Die Härte, womit die Kastilianer alles versagten, was man ihnen mit schwerem Geld bezahlte, schien vieles zu rechtfertigen, und so wurde daher keine Rücksicht mehr auf fremdes Eigenthum genommen. Die schönen Garben warf man vor die Pferde, lagerte sich in das frische Stroh, und ich habe mehreremale so unter freiem Himmel köstlicher, als in dem weichsten Bette, geruht. Keinen Augenblick ist der gute Muth von mir gewichen, und wann auch nur die nächsten Bedürfnisse befriedigt waren, fand ich mich fröhlicher Laune. Ich hatte doch blos für mich allein zu sorgen, und konnte mit Selbstzufriedenheit um mich blicken. Oft freilich griff mir fremde Noth schmerzhaft an das Gemüth, und mußt' ich wegblicken, wo ich nicht helfen konnte. Die vielen Flüchtlinge aus Madrid befanden sich zum Theil in den jämmerlichsten Umständen. Viele kehrten in den ersten Tagen des Zugs wieder zurück, entschlossen, sich lieber aller Barbarei einer grausamen Volksmenge, als den langen Leiden einer ungewohnten Wanderung auszusetzen. Zu Duzenden sassen sie in schlechten Wagen zusammengepackt, lechzend vor Durst, gequält vom Hunger, krank von den Neuen Strapazen, oder verwundet durch Umwerfen und andre Unfälle. Manche hatten ihre Wagen unter dem großen Trosse, und damit alle ihre Habseeligkeiten, und ihr Geld verloren, und ich werde den Anblick dreier jungen hübscher Mädchen nicht vergessen, die dieses Unglück gehabt haben. Diese blendend weißen Arme, welche man bisher sorgfältig vor der Sonne beschützt hatte, waren verbrannt, die Kleider und Schuhe zerrissen, die Gesichter vor Hunger bleich, die Augen roth von Thränen; und dennoch waren sie immer noch glücklicher, als viele Andere. Man kannte die Grausamkeit der Spanier zu gut, um nicht fürchten zu müssen, daß sie auch für die Hospitäler keine Schonung haben würden. Was daher irgend von Kranken fortzubringen war, hatte man auf die kleinen Karren des Landes geladen. Diese sind mit zween Ochsen bespannt, ihre Achsen werden nie geschmiert, und machen in ihrer Bewegung daher ein durchdringendes Geräusch. In der brennenden Augusthitze krank auf solchem Fuhrwerk fortgeschleppt zu werden, das den kleinsten Stein schmerzhaft nachfühlen läßt, ist Höllenquaal, und viele Kranken hatten sie lieber verlassen, um sich zu Fuß fortzuschleppen. Aber kranke Kräfte sind nur zu bald erschöpft. So lagen sie an dem Wege, um auszuruhen, und viele waren so glücklich, einzuschlafen und nicht wieder aufzuwachen. Bei Tage trieb sie die Sonne, oder die Wachsamkeit der Offiziere von der Stelle. Aber häufig waren ihre Wagen schon zu weit voraus, um sie mit sterbenden Kräften noch zu erreichen. Die kühle Nachtluft schien ihnen wieder neue Kräfte zu verleihen, aber das war eine trügerische Erholung. Zu Dutzenden sah ich sie im Mondschein an der Straße liegen, ungewiß, ob ausruhend, ob schlafend, oder todt; aber überzeugt, daß Viele nicht mehr aufstehen würden. Zu allen diesen Mühseligkeiten kam die Unsicherheit der Straßen, und die Besorgniß von Insurgentenhaufen, die sich, von den Landleuten unterstützt, nur zu leicht nähern konnten. Dieß machte von Seiten der bewaffneten Bedeckung große Vorsicht und Einschränkung der Reisenden, sich an den Zug zu halten, nöthig. Dieser bewegte sich aber so langsam, daß man ihm nur schwer folgen konnte. Ich befand mich immer an der Spitze der Kolonne, da ich den kommandirenden Offizier gut kannte, und meine Ungeduld mich unaufhörlich voran trieb. Einmal wär' es mir aber beinah übel bekommen. Aber meine eigene Gefahr diente wenigstens dazu, ein Menschenleben zu retten, und so bin ich froh, mich ihr ausgesezt zu haben. Wir waren Morgends um ein Uhr von einem Ort auf den Gebirgen aufgebrochen. Der Weg schien gefährlich, und man hatte verschiedene Detachements Jäger vorausgeschickt. Eben war der Mond untergegangen, mein Pferd ging seinen raschen Schritt vorwärts, und mich übermannte die Müdigkeit zum Schlafe. So mocht' ich wohl eine geraume Zeit fortgeritten seyn, als mich einige Stimmen, die vor mir ertönten, aufweckten. Wer ist da? rief man jemand, der in dem Feld neben dem Wege lag, an. Ich ritt näher; und hörte in deutscher Sprache sagen: schieß' ihn nieder, wenn er nicht Antwort geben will. -- Die Gestalt schien sich langsam, wie auf allen Vieren fortzubewegen. Eben wollte einer dieser Jäger losdrücken, da rief ich ihm zu: Halt, Bursche! eh du schießest! -- Warum gibt er keine Antwort? erwiederte man mir. -- Warum fragst du deutsch mitten unter Franzosen und Spaniern? Elender! schrie ich ihn an. Das half, die Jäger zogen ihre Straße, ohne ein Wort weiter zu sagen, und ich folgte ihnen nach, nicht ohne die schmerzliche Betrachtung, wie niedrig ein Menschenleben in solchen Tagen angeschlagen wird, aber auch nicht ohne den Gedanken, daß mir selbst, wenn ich auf dem Pferde schlief, das Nämliche begegnen konnte. Je weiter der Zug vorrückte, desto größer wurde er, desto schwerer ward es, Lebensmittel und Obdach zu finden, und desto jämmerlicher war der Zustand der Meisten. Die Kräfte der Menschen und Thiere erschöpften sich bei den starken Märschen und elenden Erquickung natürlich bald, und viele der Letztern konnten nicht weiter gehen. Eine Menge todter Pferde lagen darum am Wege. Oft hauchten mich die Dünste menschlicher Verwesung an, wo ich den Blick wegwendete, um nichts Gräßliches zu sehen, und Viele erblickt' ich zu Fuß, die ich früher auf schönen Pferden gesehen hatte. Auch mir stand ein ähnliches Schicksal bevor. Das meinige war so stark vom Sattel gedrückt, daß ich bei meiner Ankunft in Aranda ohne Grausamkeit es nicht länger reiten konnte. Ich war zur Fußreise bereits entschlossen, und suchte in genannter Stadt nur eine Gelegenheit, um einmal mit einem erträglichen Essen meine Kräfte zu stärken. Das Glück führte mich in das Haus des Postmeisters, wo ich auf die Eröffnung, daß ich ein Deutscher sey, ein recht gutes Mittagsmahl, übrigens für theure Bezahlung, erhielt. Es waren noch etwa acht Posten bis Burgos. Ich entschloß mich, sie Extrapost zu reiten, unerachtet dieser Weg für den gefährlichsten galt. In solchen Tagen des Elends wird der Mensch gleichgültig gegen allen Besitz, und sein Leben selbst. ich gab also mein Pferd dem nächsten besten Menschen vom Zug, der mir begegnete, um es mir nach Burgos nachzubringen, und mußte ihm für jeden Tag einen Piaster versprechen. so legt' ich denn mein Reitzeug einem Postpferde auf, gab einen meiner Mantelsäcke dem Postillon auf das seinige, und verließ Abends acht Uhr Aranda, als eben das Ende vom Zug ankam. Die Nacht war schön, aber frisch, und ich ritt fröhlich über die schnelle Bewegung durch die Gebüsche, durch welche der Weg führte. Hier, sagte mir der Postillon, wurde gestern einer meiner Kameraden umgebracht. Schöner Trost, gab ich ihm zur Antwort, was brauch' ich das zu wissen, dummer T . . . und jagte seinem Pferde die Reitpeitsche um die Ohren. Aber das hatte er noch nicht begriffen; denn eine halbe Stunde später fing er wieder an, als wir über einen buschigten Hügel ritten: Dieser Berg heißt der Monte de lor ladrones ( der Berg der Räuber). Nun, sagte ich ihm, da kannst du nichts besseres thun, als deinem Roß die Sporen zu geben; und so erreichten wir glücklich die nächste Post. Wirklich fand ich späterhin Ursache genug, mein Glück zu preisen; denn auf der nämlichen Stelle hatte ein Räuberhaufen noch in dieser Nacht die Kühnheit, einige der lezten Wagen des Trosses anzugreifen. Mich hatten sie wahrscheinlich verschont, weil sie mich für einen Kourier hielten, und es ihnen wenig um Briefe und Depeschen zu thun war. So viele Gelegenheit zum Ernste ich auf dieser Reise hatte, so fehlte es doch nicht an lächerlichen Vorfällen, deren einer mich diese ganze Nacht erheiterte. Als ich auf der nächsten Post auf ein frisch gesatteltes Pferd mich setzte, sprützte es mir im Augenblick, da ich niedersaß, dunkelroth ins Gesicht. Es war warm, wie Blut, und mein erster Gedanke war, daß ich beim Aufsteigen dem, der mir nach spanischer Sitte, den Steigbügel hielt, mit dem Spornen eine Ader aufgeritzt hätte. Sein Hemd war blutig, wie mein Gesicht, er war erschrocken, wie ich, und ich frug ihn hastig: wo ich ihn verwundet hätte? -- Ich fühle nichts, gab er mir zur Antwort. -- Was ist es denn? fuhr ich fort. -- Ich weiß es nicht war seine Rede. -- Da untersuchte man denn, und es fand sich, daß mein kleiner lederner Weinschlauch, den ich in Aranda gefüllt hatte, und der am Sattel hing, beim Umsatteln unter diesen gekommen war, und bei meinem schnellen Niedersitzen den Wein aus seiner Röhre mir ins Gesicht, und dem Postmeister aufs Hemd gesprützt hatte. Jedermann lachte natürlich zusammen; der komische Vorfall machte mich fröhlich, wie ich nie auf dieser Reise gewesen war, und so erreichte in gegen Morgen die Stadt Burgos. Ich hatte diese acht Posten in etwa sieben Stunden zurückgelegt, und fand mich in der kurzen Zeit um zwei Tage vor dem Zuge voraus. Das gewann mir denn eine Wohnung und einige Tage Ruhe, deren ich wohl bedurfte. So groß diese Vortheile waren, so wenig kamen sie mir indeß zu statten. Mein Körper ruhte schlecht, weil er zu erhitzt war, und in meinem Geiste trieben sich zu mannichfaltige Gedanken umher, als daß ich unbefangen der Ruhe mich hätte überlassen können. Mein Gepäcke, meine Papiere, mein Pferd waren noch zurück, niemand durfte Burgos verlassen, und man wußte noch nicht, wie lange das Verbot dauern konnte. So war ich vier Tage in dieser Stadt, während welcher der Zug nach und nach ankam, ich mein Gepäcke, aber mein Pferd nicht fand. Schon gab ich es verloren, als ich den Abend vor meiner Abreise zufälliger Weise auf den Menschen stieß, dem ich es gegeben, und es von ihm, aber in einem Zustand zurück erhielt, in welchem ich es unmöglich reiten konnte. Wie also fortzukommen? In den ersten Tagen des Augusts in Spanien täglich 8 - 12 Stunden zu Fuß zu machen, dazu entschloß ich mich wohl, wenn kein anderer Ausweg mehr übrig blieb. Ich fand keinen, als Extrapost zu reiten. Aber ich hatte nicht mehr Geld genug, um die Kosten zu bestreiten, und wußte, daß die Postpferde alle für den König in Beschlag genommen waren. Endlich traf ich einen Kourier, der dem folgenden Tag nach Bayonne auf diese Weise abgehen sollte. er verlangte 800 Franken, um mich mitzunehmen, und mit vieler Mühe wurde ich um 500 mit ihm einig. Nun athmete ich freier; denn ich hatte auch meinen Landsmann wieder gefunden, dem ich mein Pferd anvertrauen konnte. Den folgenden Morgen ließ ich also meinen Mantelsack in das Haus tragen, wo die Kouriere wohnten, um mich in einigen Augenblicken zu Pferd zu setzen. endlich kam er, aber mit der traurigen Nachricht, mich nicht mitnehmen zu können, da er nicht mehr, als zwei Pferde bekäme. Nun war ich wieder, wie zuvor, und noch übler daran, denn ich hatte meine Wohnung aufgegeben, und konnte gar nicht hoffen, eine wieder zu finden. So sah ich mich also auf die Straße gesetzt, und da ruht sich weder angenehm, noch sicher. Es war ein Schmied, in dessen Haus die Kouriere abstiegen. Ich setze mich neben seinen Ambos, um meine Glossen über diesen und den Hammer zu machen. Da schlief ich denn glücklicher Weise ein, ruhte ein paar Stunden köstlich neben der Feueresse, und fand mich herrlich gestärkt, als ich aufwachte. ich ging aus, dem guten Glück vertrauend, um zu suchen, was mir fehlte. Viele frug ich nach Gelegenheiten, um fortzukommen; aber es war keine da. Hungrig trat ich in eine Weinschenke, und ließ mir eine Bouteille geben. Ich kam mit verschiedenen polnischen Offizieren ins Gespräch, denen ich meine Lage erzählte, und sagte, ich sey entschlossen, morgen meinen Weg zu Fuß fortzusetzen, und wünschte in dem Zuge jemand zu finden, der mein Pferd so weit besorgte, daß ich es auf Augenblicke, wenn ich zu sehr ermüdet wäre, besteigen könnte. ein Mensch in bürgerlicher Kleidung mischte sich ins Gespräch, und sagte mir, daß sein Herr, der verwundete Obrist G . . . , eine eigene Eskorte habe, morgen abreise, und in stärkern Märschen gehe, als der große Zug. Er sey gewiß, daß er ihm erlauben würde, mein Pferd zu bedienen. Ich glaubte schon viel gewonnen zu haben, und ging selbst zu dem Obristen, um ihn um diese Erlaubniß zu bitten. Mit Vergnügen erhielt ich sie, und er bot mir in seinem Quartier ein Bette für diese Nacht an, weil er sehr frühe aufbräche. So war mir also für dießmal wieder geholfen, und ich fand später noch mehr, wie sehr ich mir zu dieser Bekanntschaft Glück zu wünschen hatte. Ich will diese Reihe von Unannehmlichkeiten ein wenig unterbrechen, und Ihnen erzählen, wie ich mich in Burgos doch noch um andere Dinge bekümmert habe. ::En Burgos nació et valor ::Gloria, y emparo de Espanna. *) : *) In Burgos ward geboren die Kraft, der Ruhm und Schutz Spaniens. sagt der Romancero del Cid, und Volkmann hatte mich früher schon glauben gemacht, daß er hier begraben sey. Durch ein anderes Volksgedicht indeß war ich belehrt worden, daß nicht in S. Agatha, wie er sagt, sondern in S. Pedro de Cardenna seine Gebeine ruhen. ich frug also nach diesem Kloster, und fand zu meinem Schmerz, daß es zwo Stunden von der Stadt gelegen ist. So mußt' ich es also wohl aufgeben, dem tugendreichen Helden an seinem Grabe meine Verehrung zu zollen. Indeß wollt' ich wenigstens das Haus sehen, in welchem er geboren war. Ich frug verschiedene Einwohner; aber sie wollten nichts von dem Cid wissen. endlich trat ich in die Bude eines Büchertrödlers, der mir Auskunft, und einen Jungen gab, um mich dahin zu führen. Ich kam an die Stelle, wo das Haus gestanden hat. es ist nur ein kleiner Platz, den man mit Pfeilern umgeben hat, und auf welchem eine lateinische Inschrift die Heiligkeit desselben durch das Andenken eines großen Mannes verkündigt. Mein Führer nannte ihn einen Heiligen, und seine Kanonisation schien mir wenigstens verdienter, als die von manchem andern. Unterwegs kam ich an dem erbärmlichen Triumphbogen vorbei, den man in neuern Zeiten dem, gleichfalls hier gebornen, Fernando Gonzalez mit besseren Willen, als Geschmack, errichtet hatte. Mehreremale besuchte ich diese Erinnerungen an eine große Vergangenheit, und je zuweilen ist es mir gelungen, die Gegenwart über ihnen zu vergessen. Aber ärgern mußt' ich mich doch oft über den unwissenden Stolz der Kastilier. Wenn ich ihnen von dem Cid sprach, verstand mich keiner. Seine Name ist nicht mehr im Munde dieses Volks, seine Romanzen werden nicht mehr auf den Straßen gesungen. Dafür ertönen abgeschmackte Loblieder unnützer Heiligen, und getröstet sich der Nationalstolz mit dem Hörensagen, daß einst große Zeiten in Kastilien gewesen sind. Wohl that es mir indeß, die Romanzen, welche von ihnen reden, auf dem Schauplatz selbst zu lesen. Oft wann ich mich in ein Gebüsch setze, und meinen hungrigen Pferde Blätter zur Erquickung abpflückte, zog ich mein Büchlein aus der Tasche, und las vielleicht da, wo einst der Cid selbst in ähnlichem Geschäfte ausruhte. Manchmal machte mir der Kontrast der alten und neuen Zeit komische Eindrücke; aber als ich einem Offizier, den ich ohne Gepäck und Pferd in Spanien ankommen gesehen, mit verschiedenen Pferden und mehrern Packthieren wieder fand, konnte ich mich nicht enthalten, ihm mit dem Romancero zuzurufen: ::Si bien vinieron vestidos ::Bolvieron mejor armados; ::Y si vinieron en mulas, ::Todos buelven en cavallos. *) : *) "Wenn sie gleich gekleidet waren, als sie ankamen, so kommen sie doch jetzt besser bewaffnet zurück, so kehren sie jetzt alle auf Pferden zurück." Aus der 5ten Romanze. So glücklich waren indeß nicht alle seine Kameraden; denn ich sah manchmal einen Kürassier auf einem Maulthier, und Husaren auf Eseln reiten, indem man sich keiner Art, von der Stelle zu kommen, schämte. Und wahrlich mir ist der erste Tag meiner Reise von Burgos aus auch so beschwerlich geworden, daß ich mehreremale mein Pferd gegen einen Esel zu vertauschen anbot; ohne daß jemand den Tausch hätte eingehen wollen. Wir marschierten gerade vierzehn Stunden Zeit, die ich ganz zu Fuß machte. Ich fand mich bei der Ankunft in Briviesca auch so ermüdet, daß ich mich kaum mehr bewegen konnte. Indeß war ich so glücklich, wenigstens ein Bette zu finden. Aber kaum hatte ich mich niedergelegt, als mich ein kalter Fieberschauer ergriff, der über eine Stunde anhielt. Jetzt erschrack ich zum erstenmal vor meiner Lage, der Gedanke, vielleicht in einem feindlichen Lande, ohne hinlängliches Geld, unter einem fanatischen Volke zurück zu bleiben, erfüllte mich mit Entsetzen. So lag ich in düstern Betrachtungen versunken, als ein Fremder erschien, und mich um das andre Bett, welches in meinem Zimmer stand, für seine kranke Schwester ansuchte. Gerne willigte ich ein. Mein Körper gewann gegen Abend wieder Wärme und Ruhe, und ich konnte dem komischen Eindruck nicht widerstehn, als mein Gast gegen Abend eine Hängematte in dem Zimmer befestigte, und sich dann schlafen legte. Diese Reise überhaupt hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer gefährlichen Schiffahrt, und ich hätte den Mann beneiden mögen, daß er seine gewohnte Bequemlichkeit auch hier fortsetzen konnte. Den andern Tag ging es mir ungleich besser. Ich hatte bereits auf die Hoffnung resignirt, mein Pferd wieder besteigen zu können, und machte mich zu Fuß auf. Noch schien der Mond, und herrschte die angenehme Nachtkühlung. Ich wanderte heiter meine Straße, ergötzte mich an den großen Schattenmassen, dem klaren Himmel, und den unzähligen Sternschnuppen. Hat man aber den Tag zuvor vierzehn Stunden gemacht, so vergißt man über der Betrachtung der Gestirne den Erdboden gewiß nicht, wie jener Philosoph in der Fabel. Vielmehr mahnten mich meine Beine nur zu bald an den gestrigen Spaziergang, und war es mir äusserst willkommen, als mir ein Offizier für einige Stunden sein Maulthier anbot. Von da an schien mir überhaupt der Glücksstern wieder aufzugehn; denn noch an diesem Tag ließ er mich einer Dame begegnen, welche ganz allein in ihrem Wagen saß, und gütig genug war, mir einen Platz in demselben anzubieten. Wie froh war ich, als ich die Gewißheit hatte, meinen Weg nicht mehr zu Fuß fortsetzen zu dürfen! Was Andre können, vermag ich auch; aber ich fürchtete dennoch, in den Tagen der brennendsten Augusthitze, da vom frühen Morgen bis mehrere Stunden nach Mittag unaufhörlich marschiert wurde, meine Gesundheit zu sehr in Gefahr zu setzen. Daß ich diese Gefahr vermieden, war Glücks genug; aber die Beschwerlichkeiten der Reise hatten sich damit noch nicht alle geendigt. Jeden Abend kam die alte Noth, ein Nachtquartier zu finden. Die Gasthöfe waren gewöhnlich gefüllt, die Bürger hatte Einquartierungen, und auf jeden Fall keine Lust, Fremde zu beherbergen. Noch, wenn ich daran zurückdenke, ist es mir beinahe unbegreiflich, daß ich in den sieben Tagen, von Burgos bis hierher, immer Obdach gefunden habe. Glauben sie mir, es gehört guter Muth dazu, sich, ohne ein Bettler zu seyn, und wenn man schweres Geld für die geringe Gefälligkeit anbietet, doch wie ein solcher von einem halben Dutzend Thüren gewiesen zu seyn. Am Ende gelang es mir immer, bald durch Höflichkeit, bald durch Unverschämtheit, indem ich oft gerade zu, wenn ich in ein Haus eingedrungen war, erklärte, daß ich nicht von der Stelle gehen würde, und man mich nothwendig behalten mußte. So ließ man mich denn eine Zeitlang sitzen, ohne sich um mich zu bekümmern. Nach und nach gab sich die Gelegenheit zum Gespräche. Es gelang mir, die Leute freundlich und dienstfertig zu machen, und aus allen diesen Häusern bin ich am Ende, gut behandelt, und freundlich verabschiedet, weggegangen. Das Benehmen gegen diese Leute, größtentheils von den niedrigern Klassen, kostete mich aber oft mehr Gewandtheit, als sie in weit wichtigern Verhältnissen erfordert werden würde. Wer um eine Gefälligkeit bitten muß setzt sich dadurch immer in Abhängigkeit; aber hier, wo man mich als einen Fremden ansah, welchen man nie mehr wieder erblickte, da ich einer verhaßten Armee folgte, war meine Rolle sehr schwer. Wie oft mußt ich die abgeschmacktesten Nachrichten, die boshaftesten Gerüchte, die unvernünftigsten Urtheile schweigend anhören! So geschah es mir in Vittoria, wo ich mit zween Priestern, und wahrscheinlichen Emissären der südlichen Insurgenten, essen mußte, die auf die Eröffnung, daß ich ein Deutscher sey, mich geradezu für einen von ihrer Parthie nahmen, und in diesem Sinne mit mir sprachen. Das nemliche Schicksal hatt' ich in Tolosa, wo ich mit zween spanischen Soldaten zusammen schlafen sollte. Ihre Gefälligkeit gegen mich war mir beinah verdächtig; indeß sucht ich ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, und es gelang mir den einen so weit zu bringen, daß er mir das zuletzt angekommene Bulletin der Insurgenten lesen ließ, in welchem man die Unverschämtheit im Lügen und den Haß gegen die Franzosen aufs Höchste getrieben hatte. Absichtlich suchte ich ihnen diese Vertraulichkeit abzugewinnen, um, da ein Detachement Franzosen in der Stadt lag, eine Garantie für meine Sicherheit zu haben. Allein ich bemerkte, daß der andere seinem Kameraden diese Offenherzigkeit vorwarf, und hatte natürlich nun mehr von ihrem Mißtrauen, als zuvor von ihrem Haß zu fürchten. Dennoch war ich entschlossen zu bleiben, indem ich mir Kunst genug zutraute, sie noch zu gewinnen; jedoch der Obrist G . . dem ich es erzählte, gab es nicht zu, sondern nöthigte mich, für diesen Abend -- was ich immer abgeschlagen hatte -- mich einquartieren zu lassen. Ein anderesmal kam ich in Biscaja -- nachdem ich vor mehreren Thüren abgewiesen worden war -- in ein Haus, wo es mir so wohl gefiel, daß ich mir geradezu vornahm, nicht wieder fortzugehn. Im Anfang bat ich mit Höflichkeit um Quartier, das ich bezahlen würde. Man schlug es mir kurz ab. Ich bestand auf meiner Bitte; man bestand auf der Weigerung. Da sah ich einen großen Folianten auf dem Tisch liegen. Es war der Flos Sanctorum in spanischer Sprache. Nun setzte ich mich daher gerade zu nieder, und fing an darin zu lesen. Die Leute sahen mich verwundert an. Ich ließ mich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, als die Lebensbeschreibungen von einem Duzend Heiligen, und hatte mich dadurch bald bei ihnen in so guten Geruch gesetzt, daß sie alle mögliche Gefälligkeiten für mich hatten. So wechselte meine Reise in Gefahren, komischen Verhältnissen, Beschwerlichkeiten und Unannehmlichkeiten. Von der Unreinlichheit, die ich mir oft gefallen lassen mußte, sag' ich Ihnen nichts. Aber gerne möcht' ich Ihnen die vielen malerischen Ansichten schildern, die ich auf diesem Zuge genoß. Das Land selbst begünstigte sie hier und da in steilen Höhen, und wilden Felsenmassen. Das Interessanteste waren aber die Bewegungen der Kolonne, welche aus mehrern tausend Menschen von allen Ständen und in allen möglichen Aufzügen bestand. Wenn ich diese ganze Masse von der Höhe eines Bergs herab übersah, wie sie sich durch ein langes Thal hindehnte, an steilen Höhen emporstieg, theilweise unsichtbar wurde, am Ufer eines Flusses stille hielt, oder neben einem Gebüsch eine Ruhestelle nahm: oder wenn Nachts diese Menschen alle unter Bäumen gelagert waren, in unzählig vielfachen Gruppen, die in Beschäftigung und Ruhe wechselten, im Scheine des Monds, oder in den Beleuchtungen von tausend verschiedenen Feuern -- ich hatte über solchen Ansichten oft Gelegenheit, meine Noth zu vergessen, und während ich um ein Abendbrod verlegen war, nur an malerische Effekte zu denken. So war ich bis nach Irun gekommen, wo wir zum erstenmal Regen hatten. Dies war ein großes Glück gewesen, daß wir nicht früher davon heimgesucht wurden; denn das wäre für Menschen und Vieh zu beschwerlich geworden. Ich fand hier die meiste Schwierigkeit unterzukommen, und so entschloß ich mich dann, und um desto leichter in Bayonne Quartier zu finden, der Kolonne voranzureiten. In der Hoffnung, genannte Stadt noch diesen Abend zu erreichen, verließ ich um fünf Uhr Nachmittags auf Postpferden Irun. Es ging rasch aus dem Felde, wie in Spanien; aber als ich Bidars, die letzte Post vor Bayonne erreicht hatte, war es doch schon acht Uhr, so daß ich nicht mehr in die Stadt hineinkommen hoffen konnte. Ich mußte also hier bleiben. Aber ob mich mein Unstern auch am Ziel meiner Reise noch verfolgen wollte, konnte ich diese Nacht keine Ruhe finden, so sehr ich ihrer immer bedurfte. Es war der Abend vom Napoleonsfeste, und daher in allen Wirthshäusern Tanz. Neben meinem Schlafzimmer ging es bis an den hellen Morgen so lustig her, daß ich unmöglich einschlafen konnte. Zu jeder Zeit hätt' ich gerne baskische Musik hören, und baskische Tänze sehen mögen; aber jetzt hatt' ich keinen höhern Wunsch, als Ruhe. Sie ward mir nicht zu Theil. Ich mußte die Tänze sehen, ob ich wollte, oder nicht. Es tanzten nur Männer; denn nach guter baskischer Sitte dürfen die Mädchen nach Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr an den Belustigungen der Männer Theil nehmen. Dieser Tanz aber war nicht als ein äußerst einfacher Kreistanz, welcher ohne schnelle Bewegung sich in ewigem Einerlei umdrehte, und nur das Langweilige nicht hatte, mir Schlaf zu machen. Von der Musik will ich nichts sagen; denn ich könnte darüber leicht ungerecht urtheilen, da ich mich eine ganze Nacht hindurch über sie geärgert habe. Meine Leiden sollten erst in Bajonne endigen, wo ich den 16. August Morgens glücklich ankam, aber auch nur mit größter Mühe Wohnung fand. Mein Gepäcke ist noch zurück, und ich warte mit größter Ungeduld, ob es glücklich durchgekommen ist. -- Leben Sie wohl. Quellen und Literatur Kategorie: Fluchten Kategorie: Jahr 1808